1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light guide device for a water spraying device, and in particular to a light guide for a water spraying device for decoration and/or cleaning purposes, which light guide provides lighting or luminous effect to water jets sprayed out of the water spraying device.
2. The Related Arts
Water spraying devices for cleaning and decoration purposes are known, such as a fountain that is commonly seen in a garden or a landscaping scene, a water sprinkler or a water sprayer or a shower head for cleaning a human body. The conventional water spraying devices provides only the function of water spraying or water jetting and if decoration of color lights is needed, an external light source must be additionally provided to project light toward or coherent with the water spray or water jets. The certainly makes the water spraying device complicated in structure and installation and thus offers no practical advantages for industrial or commercial applications. Further, it is often that the light added to the water sprays or water jets by an external light source is limited to only a portion of the water sprays or water jets and it is generally not possible to readily cover the water sprays with decoration light from an external light source. Consequently the luminous effect of the water sprays is not consistent to all portions of the water sprays.
Prior art references for adding luminous effect or light to water jet or water spray are known, such as Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. M288806, which discloses a showering device with lighting structure, and No. M276623, which discloses a shower head set. Both references teach to add or mount light-emitting diodes to or external of a sprayer or a sprayer nozzle to project a light beam to a water jet or water spray. These known devices discussed in these references still surfer the same problem or non-consistent luminous effect on the water jet or water spray.
Thus, it is desired to have a water spraying device that generates consistent or uniform lighting on the water spray thereof to overcome the problems discussed above for the conventional devices.